


Graphics for A Cut Above

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for the 2018 DCBB A Cut Above written by my friend, coffeeandcas!!





	Graphics for A Cut Above

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cut Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717251) by [coffeeandcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas). 



> Huge shoutout to CoffeeandCas for just being her. I’ve enjoyed her stories, pretty sure I’ve read them all, and I’m lucky enough to have gotten to know her a bit outside of her fiction. When I picked her fic, I was so excited to see I was paired with her. Like always, she doesn’t disappoint!! Everyone should go and check out A Cut Above and leave her some love. It’s cute and charming, and I may love Noah more than our boys. 
> 
> Much love, Louise. Thank you for being patient with me. I will work with you any day ♥

**Title Banner/Promo**

 

But then something unimaginable happens: Noah looks from Dean’s hand to his green eyes then back again. And slowly, very slowly, lifts his own hand and holds it out in a mimic of Dean’s, then gives the lightest, gentlest high-five Castiel has ever seen, before dropping his hand and turning away to carry on spinning the chair around and watching the reflection in the mirror.

 

 

When they finally break apart they remain close, holding each other and breathing deeply. Castiel’s bottom lip is glistening with Dean’s saliva and he's wide-eyes, shocked at himself and wanting to pull Dean back for a second kiss. The expression on Dean’s face is exquisite; he's looking at Castiel with a renewed curiosity and into the quietness between them he breathes, “Wow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He cooks one handed, with Noah on his hip, face buried in Dean’s neck as he watches silently. Castiel, sitting at the table, is struck silent by the sight and kisses Dean deeply once they’ve eaten and the dishes have been cleared away.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hold onto me, Noah. Hold on tight.” The one thing that’s going to get him out of this is the child in his arms. Dean doesn’t care in this moment what happens to him. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting Noah back into Castiel’s arms, to safety.

 

 

 

 


End file.
